The Undead Empire/Issue 06
Present Day “We’re here” I open my eyes and stare at the roof of the bus, it’s been about four days since the whole Jessie’s gang incident and we’ve been driving nonstop since. Luckily whoever had this bus before had reserve gas in the back. I slowly get up and look out the window, there in the distance was an island called “Plum Island”. “Well, there we are Eddie” Logan announces. “Alright let’s split up and look for a boat, there has to be a boat near the shore.” Sarah attempts to get up. “Hell no Sarah, your foot hasn't healed yet. You stay here with Anthony.” Logan says. “I’m fine, I just need a stick or something and I can walk better.” Sarah reasons. “No Sarah, we can’t let your foot have too much pressure. Please stay here.” Logan says. “Fine” Sarah sighs. The rest of the group begins the search for a boat and after an hour the group returns to the bus. “Any luck?” I ask. “I found what looks like to be some sort of tour boat. You know the one that people bring tourists on and they look at stuff.” Linda says. “Lead the way.” Logan says. After a long walk (made longer than it should have because of Sarah) we found the boat. It wasn’t very big but it was still a decent sized boat. We begin to board the boat when. “Freeze, drop your weapons!” A Man yells. We turn and find two men walking towards us coming out of what seems to be where they drive the boat. We drop our weapons. “Listen, we don’t want any trouble, all we want is to go that island over there please.” said Logan. “Well luckily for you assholes I know how to drive a boat, now here’s the catch, pay us.” The second man ordered. “Pay you? Money doesn't freaking matter nowadays.” Sarah shouts. The two men laugh. “Really, you think we want money? Wow such idiots. What we want is two things, number one we want a reason why you want to go to that fucking island. Number two is we want some beer.” The first man says with a crooked smile. Luckily we had the alcohol Nathan found still in the bus. “We have some beer in our vehicle, Anthony get it please.” Logan orders. I don’t waste time and race to the bus. I come back later with the beer in hand and apparently Logan had explained what has been going on with Eddie. The first guy walks up to me and grabs the beer. “Welcome aboard sailor, I’m captain Paul now take your seat.” Paul said with a crooked smile. I sat next to Logan and whispered. “I don’t trust these guys” “I don’t either but this is our only chance.” Logan responds. They begin the boat and we head off to the island and after a little while we reach Plum Island but without a very warm greeting. There was some kind of building and some fence on the island and as soon as Eddie is about to step onto the island a shot rings through the air. “Stay on the boat and get out!” A voice on a loudspeaker says. “Listen our friend here is somehow special! He’s immune to the virus, please he told us a voice commanded him to come here!” I plead. For about five minutes everything is silent until. “Come on in but keep your weapons on the boat.” The voice commands. We do as it says and head onto the island. We walked until we got to the fence where we were met by a woman in a police uniform. “Excuse me, we aren't you know with these guys. Can we go back onto the boat and get the fuck away from here?” Paul asks. “No, nobody leaves this damn Island unless ordered to.” The officer answers. She lets us in and we are met with people with United States Army uniforms pointing guns at us. “Which one of you is the immune?” A solider asks. “Um…that would be um me sir.” Eddie says. A person in a lab coat walks passed the soldiers and says. “My name is Dr. Allen Michael and this is a government base. We have been studying the virus for decades now and we have only stumbled upon three other immune to this virus. Two of them are dead and the third is dying. They complain of a voice in their head which is telling them strange cryptic messages. We will allow you to stay on this island until we are done testing your friend Eddie.” Two soldiers walk up to us and grab Eddie. They bring him into the building. “Listen Doctor, Eddie has been saying stuff as well.” I tell him. “I know you told us he was commanded by a voice to come here.” He responds. “Yes but he also said two other things.” “Like what?” “Manhattan Project and Compound 19” The doctor freezes. “You what is your name.” “Anthony.” “Come with me. Soldiers have Anthony’s friends stay in the barracks” The doctor orders. “What do you mean barracks?” Logan asks. “This island has been used by the government long before the virus started; this building is a fifteen floor complex both above ground and below ground.” The doctor answers. My friends and the two others are escorted by five soldiers into the building. The doctor walks up to me. “Do you know what either of those things are? The Manhattan Project and Compound 19” He asks. “No.” I answer “The Manhattan Project was a top secret government program where we attempted to make the biggest bomb in history. We called it the Atom bomb. We actually had numerous captured Nazi scientists help us make this bomb, I for one was not part of program, but my father was." Febuarary 18th, 1943 “Doctor Ewald Axthelm please report to the testing chamber.” I stated into the loud speaker. About five minutes passed until the former Nazi Scientist entered the room. “What do you need?” He asked. “We brought you to America to help us with Project Manhattan and you have been doing good however we found some sort of chemical in what looks to be a glass jar you brought with you.” I say as I hold out the glass container. He smiles. “My friend that is something no man should ever lay eyes on.” He says. “What is it?” I ask. “Doctor Paul Michael, this chemical we called “Compound 19” is a chemical created by accident when we were attempting to make chemical weapons. It has the power to bring the dead back to life.” He answers with a smile. “Bullshit.” I respond. “It’s true my friend. Do you know why I left the Nazis? It’s because I didn’t want to be part of this horrific nightmare. I grabbed a sample of the chemical and ran, that’s when a team of U.S Army soldiers found me. I grabbed the sample because I want you to figure out an anti virus that when used will cure anyone infected with the virus. The virus however cannot infect some people. It is very strange and we don’t have any idea why or how but it just does. We call them the immune and they have reported hearing a strange voice telling them messages.” He says without a smile or even a smirk. I didn’t know whether to believe him or not. “Go back to your cell; I’ll talk to you later.” I order. He leaves me with my thoughts. Present Day “We have the same sample that he had given my father. We have been trying to find a cure and we the immune are the key.” He says. “So, what does this voice want and who is it?” I ask. He laughs. “We have no idea but our first immune we found said it is god himself trying to give them clues on how to create an anti virus.” Appearances Anthony Ward Linda Peterson Logan Myers Sarah Myers Eddie Johnson Paul Leo Ewald Axthelm Doctor Paul Michael Doctor Allen Michael Officer Ashley Deaths None Trivia *Plum Island and the Manhattan Project are real in real life. Next Issue Issue 7 Category:Pigpen Category:The Undead Empire Category:The Undead Empire Issues